<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade Reimagined - Chapter One - The Scribe by MasqueradeReimagined</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908941">Masquerade Reimagined - Chapter One - The Scribe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueradeReimagined/pseuds/MasqueradeReimagined'>MasqueradeReimagined</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masquerade Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Other, The Royal Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueradeReimagined/pseuds/MasqueradeReimagined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrasteia’s life as a scribe in the royal library is turned on end when her sister unexpectedly comes to bring her back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masquerade Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masquerade Reimagined - Chapter One - The Scribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Book: The Royal Masquerade</p>
<p>Featured Characters: MC (Adrasteia Rosario), Annalisa Rosario</p>
<p>Pairing: None (yet)</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Minor verbal abuse</p>
<p>Word Count: 22,465 (no, I’m not joking -- remember to take breaks)</p>
<p>Author’s Note: In my probably foolish attempt to fix how TRM ended, I have to start at the beginning. And this is the beginning (again, for those of you who read the first version of chapters 1 &amp; 2). This is pretty much a detailed prologue. If you want to compare it to how the original story went, it is the prologue -- everything before the title page. I legitimately stretched that into 21 pages.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Characters, story and some dialogue are property of Pixelberry Studios. More or less.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter One – The Scribe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music swelled as they moved, waltzing across the gleaming marble floors of the palace ballroom with unparalleled ease, moving so smoothly one would question whether their feet were ever touching the ground. His eyes were locked on hers, his gaze soft and full of emotion. He looked at her as if she were the only woman in the room – the only woman in the <em>world</em> – who mattered. It was a look that made her skin heat, a look that promised a lifetime of adoration, and her heart beat erratically at the sight.</p>
<p>He guided her with sure, swift steps through the crowded room, and the sea of guests parted as if gently moved aside by some unseen force, allowing the couple to pass unhindered. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her waist, penetrating the layers of delicate fabric before seeping into her skin. His other held hers in a soft grip, her fingers tingling where they touched his. He smiled at her, and the rest of the world faded away around them.</p>
<p>Her dress swirled at her ankles as they moved beyond the open doors and out onto the balcony, the gossamer curtains and flickering candlelight trailing after them into the night. Sweet summer air enveloped her like a blanket, wrapped her in a comforting warmth scented with the aroma of the blooming garden below. He led her into a gentle turn, releasing her hand as she twirled away from him, and she followed the momentum, sinking into a low, elegant curtsy as their dance came to an end. He rose from a deep bow and extended his hand, helping her to her feet. She kept her hand cradled in his as they walked together, slowly making their way across the balcony to the balustrade.</p>
<p>She looked up at him, her eyes roving over his face, though most of his features were obscured by the mask he wore. What <em>was</em> exposed was difficult to distinguish in the moonlight, which filtered down to the earth through a modest cover of fog. He slowed his steps, coming to a stop against the decorative stonework and coaxed her around to stand before him. Taking hold of her other hand, he brought both to his lips, trailing the faintest of kisses along her knuckles. When he raised his eyes back to hers, she felt her breath catch at the intensity of his gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was this what love felt like?</em>
</p>
<p>“I had not thought this possible,” he said, after a long pause filled by taking in the sight of each other. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, as if speaking any louder might shatter the moment. “I am still not sure I believe it has happened.”</p>
<p>“What has happened, my lord, that you are so unsure of?” she asked, her voice light and sweet. For a fraction of a second, she thought that she did not quite sound like herself, but the idea was thrown from her mind the instant he uttered his response.</p>
<p>“Of falling in love so easily, so quickly,” he released her hand and reached up to trace lightly along the edge of her own mask. “And with a woman whose face I have never truly seen.” He gazed at her, taking in the faint hint of blush that colored her cheeks, the way the moonlight illuminated the fullness of her lips, the flash of her eyes from beneath her mask. His fingers skimmed over her jaw, to her chin, and he tilted her face up toward his. She leaned into him, closing the space between them. “I think you might not be a mere woman at all.” His breath was soft and warm as it swept over her parted lips.</p>
<p>“And what, pray tell, do you believe me to be, my lord?” They were less than an inch apart. Should either one move just a little closer…</p>
<p>He moved his hand from her chin to cup her face, his palm against her cheek, his fingers in her hair. “Why, you must be an angel,” he said, his eyes slowly closing. “Or a goddess, come down from the heavens to tempt me herself.” Her lips twitched with a smile.</p>
<p>“I promise you, my lord,” she said, her soft lips brushing against his. “I am no angel.”</p>
<p>*             *             *</p>
<p>A loud crack split the air and she bolted upright, her eyes flying open, a piece of unused parchment stuck to her forearm. She pressed her mouth closed in a tight line to hold back the shout of alarm caught in her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest, an erratic beat of shock, surprise, and just a pinch of fear. She breathed in deep, rapid breaths through her nose, the scent of ink, paper, and binding overwhelming her senses. The scratching sound of quills on parchment ceased immediately, leaving an uncomfortable silence as the other scribes shifted their gazes to the scene unfolding in the center of the room.</p>
<p>Another resounding smack. The well of ink toppled over from the impact of ruler on desk, and she frowned, unimpressed by the slow spread of black liquid as it oozed out from the bronze container. The harsh, gravelly sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention, and she cautiously lifted her eyes to look up into the red face of the man leaning over her. Wisps of snow-white hair caught the light from the afternoon sun and made it seem as though his head had been set ablaze; a fitting look for one so obviously enraged, she thought, and likely indicative of what he would like to do to <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Miss Adrasteia</em>,” the man hissed through clenched teeth. She could almost hear them grinding together as he fumed. “How kind of you to interrupt your rest to rejoin us.” Shame bubbled up within her and she felt the heat of blood as it rushed to her cheeks. She ducked her head, casting her eyes back down to her desk. The ink was continuing to run, ruining what she had completed before she had allowed herself to become distracted by… <em>wait, where was it?</em> She needed to find it before…</p>
<p>The man’s hand shot out and snatched the novel just as her eyes alighted upon it. She winced. A tense moment passed, seconds drawing out to feel like minutes. She waited, bracing herself for the explosion of anger, and when it didn’t come, she hazarded a tentative peek. Motes of dust floated lazily around him, flickering in and out of the sunlight, swirling through the air and glowing like embers about to settle on the book he held in a white-knuckled grip.</p>
<p>“Are these Master Harrow’s essays on soil fertility, Adrasteia?” The calm tone of his voice was chilling. She swallowed, her response scratching out of her throat.</p>
<p>“No, Master Kana.”</p>
<p>“No,” he spat in reply, his tone clipped. “Master Harrow’s essays were what I had assigned to you, were they not?”</p>
<p>She clasped her hands in her lap, squeezing them together to keep her voice steady; the last thing she wanted was for him to realize just how embarrassed she was. “Yes, Master Kana.”</p>
<p>“Then, perhaps, you’d like to tell me – tell <em>all</em> of us,” he gestured widely to the other scribes seated at their desks. “Why you thought you should spend your time with this <em>romantic drivel</em> instead of your transcription?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Master Kana.” The words were muttered more toward the desk than to anyone in particular, but she <em>did</em> mean them. He was right, of course, to chastise her. She had been reading for her own enjoyment, while everyone else continued to work diligently. It was unfair of her to set aside her responsibilities like that.</p>
<p>But those essays were so very boring.</p>
<p>“While I am pleased to hear that you are aware of your wrongdoing, that will not make up for the time the library has lost due to your selfish behavior.” Adrasteia could hear the pleasure in his voice as he continued. It was strange to her how much he seemed to enjoy continuing to humiliate her after she had agreed she had behaved poorly. She clenched her jaw in irritation and wondered if being a sadist was a requirement for reaching the position he held. “However, your apology alone will not be sufficient. To show you’re truly regretful, your assignment is now to duplicate two copies of the essays. And both are to be completed <em>tonight</em>.”</p>
<p>Her head snapped up and she gaped at him in disbelief. “<em>Two copies? Both completed tonight?</em>” Her incredulity was obvious, and she made no attempt at hiding it. The extended assignment was absurd. She had no chance of meeting the deadline. When he smirked at her, she suspected this was something Kana already knew. A tiny flame of anger flared inside of her.</p>
<p>“Is there an issue?” He was baiting her, trying to goad her into an argument, to ruin her day even more, as he often did. She had an inkling of why he continually singled her out, targeted her for some perceived slight she unwittingly committed, and she knew his tactics well after so many years of being subjected to them. She also knew she shouldn’t give him the response he was looking for, and yet… the temptation was hard to resist.</p>
<p>“Yes, there is an issue,” she said sharply. There was a hiss of warning from someone nearby – a warning to which she paid no attention. Not giving Kana a chance to reply, she quickly continued with barely contained annoyance, gesturing as she spoke. “Romeo and Juliet in the back corner <em>never</em> complete their tasks on time as they’re always too busy awkwardly flirting with each other and making everyone around them uncomfortable. And <em>Gwyneth</em> there has spilled her contraband flask of wine and ruined no fewer than <em>three</em> manuscripts this year – and it’s not even <em>March</em>! You never ask any of <em>them</em> to even do so much as make up for the time lost, and yet I fall asleep a handful of times over my tenure and am given work <em>beyond the expectation that I also complete the original assignment in a reduced amount of time</em>. It is worth noting that my work has otherwise never been submitted late and I am always above the expected standard for accuracy and aesthetics. This punishment is absurd and patently unfair.”</p>
<p>Silence, broken only by the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat, settled over the room. Kana's fury was evident as he glared down at Adrasteia. When she did not shrink back into her chair, instead setting her shoulders and lifting her chin in defiance, she thought his eyes might bulge out of his head.</p>
<p>There was another, sharper hiss and she shifted her gaze in the direction of the sound to find Vivienne Aster staring at her in wide-eyed warning, her lips pressed into a tight, thin line. Vivienne's eyes flicked quickly to Kana and back, her expression one that was clearly questioning Adrasteia’s sanity. Doubt settled over her for a brief moment before she waved it away with a dismissive thought. Perhaps she <em>had</em> gone too far, but there was no changing what she had said, and she was tired of being Kana's scapegoat. Why should she alone be held to the expectation of completing extra work as punishment for mistakes in judgment?</p>
<p>“Life, Miss Adrasteia,” Kana finally replied, his words hissing out between his tightly clenched teeth. “Is rarely fair. Perhaps this is something you will one day understand, though I do not blame you for your slanted worldview. Your family is of some distinction and prominence among the common classes, so it is natural that you would expect your experiences to coincide with your history of privilege and abundance; but the status of your House does not make you immune to censure and correction.” He paused, his thin lips twisting to the side as he mulled something over in his mind. When he spoke again, it was in a tone of innocent compromise, as if it were Adrasteia’s request that was outlandish, and not his own. “If you do not believe a second volume is enough to allow you to learn this valuable lesson, we could always expect a <em>third</em> copy.”</p>
<p>Shock overwhelmed her senses and she blinked rapidly, as though someone had thrown a mug of cold water at her face. Her mouth falling slightly open, she stumbled over forming a coherent response. <em>Was he truly suggesting she had not known the unfairness of life? Had not felt the effects of being unable to affect change in her circumstances? Did he believe she had thought herself above others because of her <strong>name</strong>? </em>Anger soon replaced the shock and her mouth snapped shut with an audible clack of her teeth, her nostrils flaring as she drew a deep, heated breath. She had just begun to part her lips in reply when Vivienne hissed again. Adrasteia turned her fiery gaze on her friend, who quickly shook her head in warning.</p>
<p>“<em>Enough</em>,” the other scribe mouthed, her eyes expressing the sympathy she could not voice. Adrasteia scowled, forcing her gaze down to her lap.</p>
<p>“No, Master Kana,” she muttered, struggling to keep the bitterness from her voice. “A third copy is not necessary. Two should be a sufficient lesson.” She knew he was inwardly crowing in victory – she could hear the fabric of clothing rustle as he puffed out his chest – even before he started speaking.</p>
<p>“I am <em>so very glad</em> you’ve come around to the right side of thinking, Adrasteia,” he said, a contrived, sweetness dripping off of his words.</p>
<p>It took all of her strength to repress the shiver that threatened to ripple through her body.</p>
<p>Kana clapped his hands. “Back to work, everyone! And make sure not to disturb Miss Rosario: she has a lot of work to do before the morning.” The gentle sound of the other scribes shifting in their chairs to return to their tasks filled the room, punctuated by the hard thump of the novel landing on her desk. “I am returning your leisure activity to you, Adrasteia,” Kana whispered, his face mere inches from her ear. “Do <em>not</em> take advantage of my kindness.” Turning on his heel, he marched out of the room. Adrasteia sneered at his retreating figure, subtly throwing a rude gesture in his direction.</p>
<p>“Pompous jackass,” she muttered under her breath. Closing her eyes, she pressed her fingers against either side of her nose and let out a soft groan of frustration. Slumping forward in her chair, she buried her face in her hands, allowing herself a moment of self-pity. Not that she deserved it, really; she was only in this situation because of her own carelessness. Kana might be a royal pain in her ass, but she had to admit that the fault lay entirely with her.</p>
<p>She had been increasingly more foolish with her behavior of late; a restlessness stirred inside of her, spurring her to act more in her own self-interest than do what was responsible and expected. She was tired of this life of limitation, of doing the same exact thing every damned day. Tired of this stifled existence. Something made all the more difficult knowing her sister was living the life she herself had once hoped to have the chance to experience. Not that she wanted Annalisa to share her life in the library, nor did she resent her sister for the difference in their circumstances. Knowing that she was singled out for this, however, was a fact she found hard to swallow.</p>
<p>As unlikely as it was for her life to have any sudden upheavals and dramatic changes that would include her finally escaping from this wretched place, sitting with her head on her desk certainly was not going to help anything. Straightening her back and setting her shoulders, she sat up and took several long, slow, deep breaths before mentally repeating the mantra she had relied upon since she was ten years old.</p>
<p><em>One day at a time, Adrasteia</em>. <em>Just get through it and forget it all when tomorrow begins and today becomes yesterday</em>.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, a cool detachment settling over her features. Turning her attention to her workspace, she surveyed the carnage that had been wrought on her workspace: the spilled ink, ruined parchment, and a more than a few broken quills. For such a thin, wisp of a man he sure could make a mess. If only she had magical abilities like some Cordonians during Queen Kenna’s reign had, all those years ago. Then maybe she could clean this up without potentially staining her clothes.</p>
<p>She was just about to restore her inkwell to an upright position when someone set a fresh pot of the dark liquid and a small stack of cloth rags on a clean corner of her desk. Adrasteia looked up at the smiling face of her closest friend as Vivienne patted her gently on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well done biting your tongue and keeping Kana from having you re-write the entire library,” Vivienne said with a wink. “Although, you might’ve considered accepting your fate sooner. He won’t soon forget that you’ve pointed out his hypocrisy in front of nearly the entire staff.”</p>
<p>“I do not regret it,” Adrasteia replied, dryly. “Not yet, anyway. Besides, it’s well-known that I am not his favorite. I think it might be safe to say that I am most likely his <em>least</em> favorite, because of a circumstance over which I have no control.” She paused, frowning as she reached for a cloth. “He is never going to treat me fairly, regardless of my actions or behavior. Why shouldn’t I have the satisfaction of speaking my mind from time to time?”</p>
<p>Vivienne chuckled, calling over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. “Choose your battles carefully, Adrasteia. The spoils are not always worth the losses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*             *             *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours had passed since Adrasteia had last taken a break, unless she counted the innumerable times Kana had come by to make sure she hadn’t strayed from her assignment or fallen asleep again. Rolling her neck to loosen her tired muscles, she sat back in her seat, glancing around the now nearly vacant room. Most of the scribes had finished enough of their tasks to earn a trip to the dining room for their supper. Those who had not were given a small, stale bread roll. Although <em>she</em> would be the only one who would spend the remainder of her evening in the work room, endlessly laboring over the transcription of one of the least interesting texts she had ever come across.</p>
<p>Someone, somewhere, would probably find Master Harrow’s treatise on soil fertility a fascinating read, but she was not that person and she could not even begin to understand why the library needed any copies other than the one she was using as reference. Let alone <em>three</em> in total. Her opinion on the matter, however, was irrelevant. As it always was, and always would be. There was little she could do to change that on her own, so it was best for her to focus on the things she <em>did</em> have influence over – such as finishing this awful transcription.</p>
<p>She took an extra moment to stretch, extending her arms high over her head and arching her back, twisting her upper body from side to side. A yawn surprised her, and she blinked away the tears that welled in her eyes from the unexpected expression of her weariness. It was going to be a challenge to get through the evening if she was already this tired. A quick glance out the windows let her know it was still early, the sun sitting low in the sky but not fully below the horizon. Warm oranges bled into soft pinks before fading into the deep blues of the coming evening. It mustn’t have been five o’clock yet and she would be working until dawn if she started to fall behind now.</p>
<p>Adrasteia flexed her fingers and took up her quill, dipping the nib carefully into the inkwell and resting it against the rim to allow the excess to drip back into reserves. She had just set the nib against the parchment when the sound of approaching footsteps echoed in the expansive room. There was an urgency and deliberateness she’d heard before, and she shook her head in exasperation, forcing her focus back to the task at hand. The steps grew louder as their maker neared her desk and she did not look up from her work when a vague shadow fell over her station.</p>
<p>“I am <em>working</em> this time, Kana,” she said tersely, annoyed by yet another interruption. “As I had been all of the other times you have come to check on me.” The voice which spoke in response was not the one she was expecting.</p>
<p>“Good. Now do not stop until you have worked your fingers down to the bone!”</p>
<p>Adrasteia reacted so quickly she nearly upended her inkwell as she pushed back from her desk and sprang to her feet. Her visitor pulled her into a tight embrace and their laughter filled the air, catching the attention of the others who were still at work.</p>
<p>“Annalisa!” Adrasteia said breathlessly, trying to keep her voice low. “I did not expect you to be here!” She leaned back to look at the other woman, holding her at arm’s length. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”</p>
<p>The spark in Annalisa’s blue-gray eyes dimmed slightly. “I know, and I’m so deeply sorry. I’ve been such a neglectful sister.” She pouted exaggeratedly. “Can you forgive me? I promise it wasn’t intentional and I thought about you <em>at least</em> once a day. Sometimes as often as <em>five </em>times.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Adrasteia’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and she pressed her hand to her chest. “A whole five times a day?”</p>
<p>Annalisa nodded, her expression hopeful. “On occasion, yes.”</p>
<p>“My, how could I <em>possibly</em> be upset if you, on occasion, thought of me as many as <em>five times</em> in a day?”</p>
<p>“Oh, how I missed my little sister,” Annalisa said with a giggle, pulling Adrasteia back into another warm hug. “I truly <em>am</em> sorry to have been away for so long.” With one final squeeze, Annalisa let her arms fall away from her sister, stepping away to look at the items strewn about the younger woman’s desk. “But I promise we will soon be able to spend so much time together you’ll miss your time away from me.”</p>
<p>“How do you figure that would come to pass?” Adrasteia leaned her hip against the side of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you planning to sell the estate and join me in a lifetime of servitude to the Crown?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” the elder sister replied with a soft chuckle. “I’m not sure I could stomach spending my days rewriting things like this.” She picked up the treatise that was Adrasteia’s assignment and peered curiously at the title. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she flipped open the cover. “Is this really a collection of essays on dirt?” Her eyes met her sister’s and Adrasteia had never before seen so much pity in one person’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it is. A riveting topic and the reason why I now know yield is proportional to the amount of the soil’s most limiting ingredient. This is a fact that will most certainly help me rise through the social ranks of the Queen’s Court.”</p>
<p>“Well it might, if you talk with the right people.” Her eyes skimmed over the parchment and she read aloud at random. “‘The Great Apple War of 1244 began when a prized apple tree sprouted on the border between two kingdoms.’” She tapped her finger against the page. “For instance, I know <em>one person</em> who would find this interesting and he just happens to be the Head of one of the more illustrious Houses. It’s not only <em>what</em> you know, my dear,” she continued, setting the book back down on the desk. “But also, <em>who</em> you know. Ally yourself with the right people at the right time and you can accomplish anything. Mostly.” Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the novel lying atop a stack of clean parchment. She picked it up and clutched it to her chest. “Ooh, <em>The Last Dance</em>! Do you love it? The main character reminds me of you. Physically, that is, although she’s not nearly as tall.”</p>
<p>“She reminds me more of Vivienne, I think. All that talk about wide eyes and pouty lips. And I interpret her skin tone as somewhere between yours and mine. Not as fair as yours, but not as brown as mine.” Adrasteia shrugged. “I suppose I’m enjoying it. It’s better than some of the other romance novels you’ve suggested.”</p>
<p>“It has been so long since I’ve seen Vivienne, I’ll have to take your word for it. But what do you think of the hero, Lord Reginald? Isn’t he marvelous?” Annalisa feigned swooning, placing the back of her hand against her forehead and collapsing dramatically into the chair. “The way he loves Josephine is just so…” She sighed wistfully.</p>
<p>“He’s… fine. Far too interested in Miss Everhart’s beauty for my taste. I’d much prefer she pursue the more mysterious and stoic Laurence. He genuinely seems to care about who Josephine is as a person, beyond what she looks like.”</p>
<p>“It <em>is</em> a fantasy, after all,” Annalisa said with a grin. “You’ll be hard-pressed to find anyone in <em>this</em> Court who’ll care more about your personality than how attractive you are. Romantically speaking, that is.” She paused for a moment as she contemplated her statement. “I take it you haven’t finished yet.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia took a weary breath. “I’ve <em>tried</em> to finish it. I was reading some of it today, actually, which is why I’m still working when most everyone else is off for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Did the Perpetually Displeased One catch you reading it?”</p>
<p>“Worse. He found me after I had <em>fallen asleep</em> while reading it. That went about as well as you’d expect, and I almost made it worse by arguing against the punishment he’d levied.” She picked up a quill and absently examined it, frowning at the condition before tossing it back onto her station. “What’s done is done, however, and I still have a full night’s worth of work before me. The library needs <em>no fewer </em>than three copies of those dirt essays, you know.”</p>
<p>Annalisa was focused on the novel in her hands and, for a moment, Adrasteia thought she hadn’t been paying attention. But her sister quickly snapped the book shut and looked up at her with a bright expression. “That’s unfortunate, because there’s no chance you’ll finish.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your vote of confidence!”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I mean.” Annalisa leaned back in the chair, stretching her legs out in front of her. “You’ll be too busy dancing with handsome Nobles and drinking the Queen’s wine to be able to bother finishing this unnecessary task.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia blinked. “I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“You’re forgiven. I can’t have a sinful sister with me at the Royal Masquerade, can I?” She swept up from her seat, taking her sister’s hands. “I have been invited to the first event of the social season and you, dearest Adrasteia, are going to be my guest.”</p>
<p>“I – <em>what</em>? How have you managed this?”</p>
<p>“This is why I’ve been too busy to visit more often. I’ve been spending the time currying the Queen’s favor, using the wealth our parents shrewdly amassed to earn House Rosario the opportunity to ascend to the Nobility. Tonight, I am to meet with Kendra to give the Queen her invitation to our House Party next week, and I want you to be with me when I do.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know attendees were able to bring guests,” Adrasteia said dumbly, as if that were the most important part of her sister’s revelation.</p>
<p>Annalisa laughed. “They aren’t. Those closest to the Queen can secure additional invitations, but everyone else is limited to the one issued to them for their own use. Before you ask, no. I am not in a position to request a second invitation for you. So, yours is… technically falsified.”</p>
<p>“Technically?”</p>
<p>“Officially. I used mine as a template and fabricated one for you.”</p>
<p>“Annalisa! What happens if we get caught? All of the effort you’ve put in…”</p>
<p>“We won’t. It’s quite a convincing copy.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia looked at her sister for a long moment, pulling her lip through her teeth as she mulled over what was being suggested. Annalisa looked confident enough, and there was little chance she’d risk what she’d been working toward if she didn’t think it likely they’d succeed.</p>
<p>“Alright. If you’re sure.” A loud squeal of delight rippled through the air as Annalisa threw her arms around the scribe, who couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“We must go at once! There is so much left to do and so little time left to do it. We must get you home and freshened up and changed into something less,” she waved her hand vaguely at Adrasteia’s robes. “Scribe-y.” Taking her sister’s hand, Annalisa started off toward the door before being pulled to a stop.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment, Annalisa! I cannot simply just <em>walk out of here</em> like this. Kana will kill me upon my return. He’d likely find some way to smote me on the steps the very moment I set foot on library grounds.”</p>
<p>Annalisa opened her mouth to reply when an enraged shout tore into the room. Kana, furious like never before, thundered into the room, his plumed hat falling askew as he marched toward Adrasteia’s space.</p>
<p>“ADRASTEIA ROSARIO!” he roared, incensed. Adrasteia couldn’t help but wince, but Annalisa merely narrowed her eyes. “If I find you are doing anything other than working, I swear to the Queen I’ll –"</p>
<p>“Swear to the Queen you’ll do <em>what</em>, exactly?” Annalisa snapped. Kana nearly skidded to a halt and Adrasteia took pleasure in watching the stupid feather on his stupid hat dip forward, sticking to his thin lips as he sputtered in surprise. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed Adrasteia was not alone.</p>
<p>“Miss Annalisa! I – I did not realize –”</p>
<p>“No, clearly you didn’t.” Kana flinched at her tone, recoiling ever so slightly as she spoke, as though her words were laced with a venom that burned to the touch. “If you had, perhaps you wouldn’t have charged in here to further belittle my sister, hmm?” She flashed a sweet, brilliant smile. “But we won’t argue about that tonight. It’s fortuitous that you’ve come here when you did, as we were just about to go find you.”</p>
<p>“You were?” He blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Yes. I need Adrasteia to come with me to attend to some important family business.” Annalisa held up a hand when Kana began to protest in reply. “I am sorry, but I simply cannot complete this without her assistance, and I will not take ‘no’ for an answer. She’ll be gone for at least the next few days and, unfortunately, will not be able to finish her tasks for the evening. That shouldn’t be a problem for you to complete, however, should it? You haven’t attempted to assign her some ridiculous amount of work she was expected to accomplish in an absurdly short amount of time, after all. …Right?”</p>
<p>Kana swallowed. “O-of course not, Miss Annalisa.”</p>
<p>“Good! Now we really must be going.” She tightened her grip on her sister’s hand and confidently strode past the stunned librarian, pulling Adrasteia along behind her. “We’ll see you in – oh, well, it shouldn’t be more than a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*             *             *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annalisa was forced to an abrupt halt just outside of the library doors. She glanced over her shoulder to find Adrasteia stopped on the threshold, her free hand keeping the door from closing. “Come on, Adrasteia,” she said with a slight impatient whine. “We haven’t all night.”</p>
<p>“I just need a moment,” Adrasteia’s voice was soft, but she was not asking for time. Annalisa looked at her quizzically. “I have not been outside of the library since I was thirteen, when I was last sent to collect an order from the stationer. My training as a scribe officially began soon after and I was no longer asked to run errands.” She paused, looking around at the moderately busy street, still a quiet bustle of passersby making their way to some destination or another, be it home or simply the next stop on their journey. “This is a surreal moment for me.”</p>
<p>Annalisa stepped back, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Of course, I should have realized…” Adrasteia shook her head, as if coming out of a fog, and smiled warmly at her elder sibling.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. <em>I’m</em> fine. Or I will be soon enough. It’s only that I…” She paused, sorting her thoughts. “I never truly expected to ever leave. To return to life outside of the library, even if only for a day or two.” Her eyes followed an aging merchant, slowly hauling the remains of his wares back to his stores, content with his life. Then a mother, weary and drawn, weighted down by the children she carried in her arms as well as the ones who trailed close at her heels. Last, a young couple afloat on the first waves of a new love, walking near to one another, their fingers subtly entwining whenever their hands brushed. “I am not sure where I fit anymore.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about settling into some preconceived notion of the world, Adrasteia. People do not always fit perfectly into the mold society creates for them. You will find your place. Or, knowing you, if you cannot find it, you’ll make it for yourself.” Coaxing her sister forward, she continued. “Besides, you are not alone in this. I will be with you to help you every step of the way, starting with tonight at the Masquerade.” The excitement in her voice was infectious, and Adrasteia could not keep herself from grinning. “Well, maybe not<em> every</em> step of the way. I won’t throw you to the wolves, but I cannot have you by my side the <em>entire</em> evening. I have plans tonight. And,” she added with a wink. “You might prefer someone else’s company over mine and wake up tomorrow morning at <em>their</em> side.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia stared at Annalisa, mouth slightly agape as she processed her sister’s words. The silence stretched for almost too long before the scribe nearly doubled over with laughter. “<em>What in the world</em>? Are you seriously suggesting I’ll meet someone who’ll intrigue me so much I’ll want to end up in bed with them? This isn’t <em>The Last Dance</em>, Annalisa. I have not had a conversation with a stranger in years. The likelihood of this happening is –”</p>
<p>“Oh, pish,” Annalisa said quickly, waving away her sister’s words with a flick of her hand. “Don’t you try to use your logic on me. As difficult as it might be to believe it, there are a number of attractive, intelligent, and even mildly interesting people among the Nobility. Who’s to say you <em>won’t</em> meet someone who’ll catch your eye and make your pulse race? I can think of a handful of prospects. Maybe I’ll have the chance to introduce you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, please,” Adrasteia replied in a soft, swooning voice. “Introduce me to someone you’ve just described as… <em>mildly interesting</em>.”</p>
<p>Annalisa rolled her eyes, but her tone betrayed her amusement. “Alright. Enough of your teasing. If we do not leave soon, I will not be able to introduce you to even the occasionally interesting people.” She took Adrasteia’s hand again, giving it a comforting squeeze. Her voice was gentle when she spoke again. “Are you ready? Remember, this will only be for a few days; it is not forever – yet. If you are too uncomfortable, I will not force you to leave again.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia looked at her sister, who smiled up at her with such hope and encouragement, and wondered why she was so hesitant to leave. It was all she had wanted since she was sent here all those years ago. Now that the opportunity was here, why was it so difficult for her to take it? A flicker of annoyance burned in her chest. That she had allowed herself to become chained to this place to the point where she was almost too nervous to leave it simply would not do. Squeezing Annalisa’s hand in return, she nodded once.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Adrasteia said confidently. “Let us leave this place and return as slowly as possible. I am ready to rejoin polite society, beginning with our walk home.”</p>
<p>Annalisa scoffed. “Who said anything about <em>walking</em>? We stand on the precipice of <em>Nobility</em>, dear sister. We need not walk everywhere.” She gestured to the street, where a modestly elegant coach was parked, with two sleek horses waiting for the command from the driver, practically squealing with delight. “I bought a carriage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*             *             *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annalisa proved to be rather proficient at choosing carriages; her selection for House Rosario was comfortable, with plush seats and a reasonable amount of room to comfortably seat four average-sized adults. It was sturdy and seemed reliable, of high enough quality to represent their status without being ostentatious or overly expressive of their family’s wealth. No, it was a particularly good carriage, and Adrasteia could easily imaging taking any number of drives to various places across the countryside. Or just to the other side of the city; she wasn’t particular.</p>
<p>The ride to the Rosario estate was relatively brief, and Annalisa filled the time by rambling nigh incoherently about the who’s who of Queen Kendra’s Court. Adrasteia finally interrupted her sister as the carriage turned up the winding approach to their home, reminding her that she would not be able to remember all of these Lords and Ladies without a face to put to the name. “Best to wait until I can see who it is you’re speaking of, lest I refer to Lord What’s-His-Name of House Something-Or-Other by the entirely wrong title. And no, referencing characters from the myriad of romance novels you’ve recommended to me over the years will <em>not</em> make it any easier.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Annalisa said, pulling the curtain back from the window. “Feast your eyes upon this sight.”</p>
<p>The home of her youth rose up before them, filling Adrasteia with a nostalgic warmth as she let her gaze travel lightly over the beautifully crafted façade. This was the house her parents built, grand and modern with a classic flair that left it with an indescribable sort of timelessness – a sense that its beauty would last for centuries without ever feeling outdated. The elegant stonework was backlit by the setting sun, the final rays of golden light peeking out from behind the towers and over the balconies of the upper floors, as though they emanated from the house itself. An array of flowering plants lined the drive and paths leading to the main gardens; although most were still waking from their winter rest, it was easy to imagine what the vibrant, fragrant blooms might look like when they awoke. The windows shone with the inviting warmth of flickering candlelight, a glow echoed by the outdoor lamps just being lit by the footmen.</p>
<p>“I did not know we even had footmen,” Adrasteia muttered, more to herself than to her sister, but Annalisa heard her all the same.</p>
<p>“We had to expand our staff by quite a few members in order to meet the standards expected to be upheld by the Greater Houses,” Annalisa explained. “Ours will not be one of the Lesser Nobility, of course.” The carriage rolled to a gentle stop between an elaborate garden feature and a beautiful, if understated, fountain. Annalisa did not wait for one of the servants to open the door, throwing it open herself and excitedly hopping down from the cab. “Come quickly, Adrasteia!” She extended her hand to help her sister out of the carriage.</p>
<p>“I doubt the other Noble ladies of the Court alight from their carriages without the steps,” Adrasteia said, laughing as she straightened her skirt. “Is this one of the changes you’re hoping to inspire?”</p>
<p>“One of many, my dear,” Annalisa looped her arm through the younger woman’s. “One of many. It will not just be about elevating the common folk, but also about bringing humility to the elite. By making them get in and out of their cabs without assistance. <em>That</em> will teach them of the hardships of life.” She thought for a moment as she led her sister through the entrance and into the house. “Although, it can be rather dangerous, depending on the carriage. And tempting as it sometimes is, I am not actually <em>trying</em> to get anyone killed. Perhaps I should reevaluate this course of action.”</p>
<p>“This seems wise,” Adrasteia replied, nodding sagely. “If, however, you <em>were</em> wanting to remove someone, using a method that would make it look like a simple, unfortunate accident might not be such a bad idea.”</p>
<p>Annalisa’s laughter echoed in the foyer. “That is absolutely <em>villainous</em>. Remind me that I should never get on your bad side.”</p>
<p>“Annalisa?” A voice called from a nearby sitting room. Annalisa came to a sudden standstill, her jaw clenched in irritation. “Who are you entertaining at this time of day? You should be getting ready for your audience with the Queen!”</p>
<p>“They were supposed to have left already,” Annalisa muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>Adrasteia whispered in response. “Is that Zya? I haven’t seen her since…”</p>
<p>“<em>And what</em>,” the voice spoke again, its tone sharp with disapproval. “Is <em>she</em> doing here?” The sisters turned their heads toward the sitting room where a thin, severe looking woman stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore an expression that was a mix of surprise and disgust, as though something most offensive had just occurred.</p>
<p>“I could ask the same of you,” Annalisa replied, her voice calm and detached. “You were to have gone earlier today to visit our tenants. Why are you still here?”</p>
<p>“We will leave once <em>she</em> is gone, after you’ve taken her back to the library where she belongs.”</p>
<p>“I will do no such thing, for am I the reason why she has been removed from there. It will not do for me to take her back.”</p>
<p>“<em>It will not </em>do,” the woman hissed. “<em>For you to be flaunting our family’s mistakes</em>.” She marched over to the younger women, a scowl perfectly at home on what would otherwise be a sharply beautiful face. “You cannot mean to take her with you tonight, so I cannot fathom what other reason you would have for bringing her here.”</p>
<p>“What’s this nonsense you’re speaking of, Zya?” Another voice floated out of the sitting room, a lilting cheerfulness to it. A smaller woman with similar, but softer, features appeared in the doorway, her warm brown eyes sparkling with humor. She hesitated for a fraction of a second upon seeing both of her nieces in the foyer. “Adrasteia?”</p>
<p>“You can demand all you’d like,” Annalisa said, ignoring Elise. “But I will not take her back. She is my sister, and a Rosario, whether she was born into the name or not. Her rightful place is with us, <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>“She is no more your sister than she is an adopted stray,” Zya spat. “A poor choice made by your parents to take her in from the doorstep where she was left. She is not one of us and she does not belong. Sending her to the library was correcting the error my brother committed when he did not send her away to the orphanage.”</p>
<p>“Oh, let them go, Zya,” Elise chimed in. “What harm could come of one night? Perhaps she’ll manage to keep Annalisa’s libertine nature in check for once.”</p>
<p>“Hold your tongue, Elise,” Zya snapped, her eyes not moving from Annalisa’s. “We cannot simply allow our black sheep to be paraded about as though she is more than what she was born to be. You will undo all of your efforts to raise this family’s status. We are your aunts and you –”</p>
<p>“And <em>I</em> am the Head of House Rosario,” Annalisa fumed. She took a step forward, her eyes blazing with anger as she closed the distance between them. Her voice was like ice – sharp and cold. Adrasteia had never seen her sister look so commanding, so strong. “And you will do well to remember that, Zya. You are still here because of <em>my</em> patronage. Because <em>I</em> allow you to be here. It will be <em>my </em>decisions that guide this House, just as it has been for the past six years. My actions have brought us within days of becoming the first House to be elevated to Nobility in nearly 100 years; I think my judgment should be considered sound enough at this point.</p>
<p>“Adrasteia will not return to the library tonight. She <em>will</em> be welcomed back into our home – <em>her</em> home – to stand beside us as we take our new place in Cordonian society. <em>You</em>, Zya, can accept this or you can leave. The choice is yours. We will not stop you from going.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia’s lips twitched at the sight of her aunt’s shocked expression, feeling more than a little vindicated by her sister’s vehement loyalty. Zya, however, caught the subtle movement; her eyes snapped to Adrasteia’s, a stony coldness replacing the surprise on her face.</p>
<p>“You are looking well, Aunt,” said Adrasteia, feeling emboldened by her sister’s vehement support. Zya’s eyes narrowed, a cold fire burning within them.</p>
<p>“And <em>you</em> look out of place.”</p>
<p>Zya’s words hit with surprising accuracy, and Adrasteia’s resolve wavered for an instant. Her aunt had always had an innate ability to know just what to say to make her feel as though she didn’t belong, and her thoughts drifted back to her initial hesitations about leaving the library. <em>Would she ever find her place? Or would she always be surrounded by people from whom she felt detached? Always to be an “other,” never to be welcomed.</em></p>
<p>She felt her expression falter, saw the flash of triumph in Zya’s eyes, and something inside of her started to crack. Taking a sharp breath through her nose, she straightened, rolling her shoulders back and lifting her chin. Her parents, whoever they were, had gifted her with a height above average, something that often contributed to her sense of being different. She had been the tallest of all of the female scribes at the library – even taller than some of the men, a feature that made it more difficult for her to blend in among the others. But now, she felt its advantage as she stared down at her aunt and saw how small Zya really was.</p>
<p>“I would not seem so <em>out of place</em> in the home of my youth had you been more welcoming to the ten-year-old child who became your charge after her parents died,” Adrasteia’s voice was cool and distant, almost as if she had already grown bored with the conversation. She wanted Zya to <em>hear</em> how little of the influence she once wielded remained. “<em>You</em> are the only reason why I have <em>ever</em> been out of place.”</p>
<p>Zya scowled. “Why you –”</p>
<p>“That is enough.” The sound of Elise’s soft voice cut through the growing tension, settling a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Let them go, Zya. Annalisa is in the right – this is her decision as Head of Rosario. You may voice your concerns, but you cannot make her change her mind.” Zya opened her mouth to response, but Elise hurried along to prevent her. “I know I do not often speak out against you, and I am not saying your opinions are not valid. I am asking you to have faith in our nieces and let them enjoy their evening. Annalisa has proven to be a capable leader and has earned the Queen’s respect more quickly than anyone could have predicted. And Adrasteia,” her gaze flickered to the youngest of the four of them. “Had always been a clever girl, and she has grown into a beautiful young woman. I am certain, with Annalisa’s guidance, she will soon become an asset to Rosario.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia looked at Elise in surprise. While she had always been the nicer of her aunts, Elise had never before gone out of her way to defend or support her adopted niece. They had never been close, the older woman keeping a distance – both physically and emotionally – from the younger. When Adrasteia was sent away to the library, the only person who appeared to even remember she existed was Annalisa, who regularly wrote and sent gifts between her sporadic visits. To hear someone other than her sister express any sort of kindness, even if it ended up being nothing more than comments made to soothe injured pride, filled her with an unexpected warmth and brought a hint of a smile to her lips.</p>
<p>“At least one of you has some sense,” Annalisa said, much of her usual lightness returning to her. “Enjoy your tour. We have to get Adrasteia into something more appropriate for the evening.” Tugging on Adrasteia’s arm, Annalisa brushed past the other women and strode confidently up the stairs.</p>
<p>Adrasteia waited until they were a comfortable distance from their aunts before speaking in a low voice. “I see the years have not softened Zya.” Annalisa let out a sigh of annoyance.</p>
<p>“No, not in the slightest. But she and Elise will be gone for weeks. By the time they get back, our ascension will be complete, and she will have no viable cause for complaint!”</p>
<p>“Do you really think that will stop her?”</p>
<p>“Probably not, but we will deal with that later.” She glanced at Adrasteia excitedly as they walked. “Now, I do not want you to be upset, but I took the liberty of updating your bedroom. I doubted you would want to try to sleep in the same exact bed you had last used when you were ten, so I brought in new furnishings and décor to make it more appropriate for a woman who will be one-and-twenty before the year’s end. And the first thing you will notice are these!” They stopped before a familiar wooden door and with a flourish, Annalisa’s hands framed a heavy looking metal box set into the door. She grinned eagerly at her sister, watching carefully for her reaction.</p>
<p>Adrasteia tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at the contraption curiously. “I have no idea what this is,” she said after a moment. “So, I am unsure how excited I should be.”</p>
<p>“It is a chamber lock!” Annalisa exclaimed, sighing when Adrasteia still showed no sign of understanding just how fantastic this addition was. “It will allow you to secure the door to your bedchamber with a key that only you will have possession of. It is the newest design in such technology, and <em>exceedingly</em> expensive. I paid a great deal of money to the local blacksmith for him to work out a modification that will allow one to activate the lock from <em>either side</em> of the door, thereby allowing you to secure the door when you are away, or when you are not wanting to be disturbed. I was having one installed for myself and decided you should have one as well.”</p>
<p>“That <em>is</em> rather ingenious, but I fail to see what use I will get of it. I have no belongings worth keeping under lock and key, no secrets to hide.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but!” Annalisa’s grin shifted to a sly smirk and she elbowed her sister lightly in the side. “You might one night – or day, or over many days – have <em>company</em> and you might not want to be <em>disturbed</em> while you are <em>with</em> said company.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>Adrasteia looked at her, one eyebrow raised slightly. “That’s the reason why you have one, isn’t it?” she said dryly. “For company.”</p>
<p>“Why <em>I</em> have one on my door is not the point,” Annalisa said, briefly shifting her attention to pick at a thread on the cuff of her sleeve. “Let us go inside, shall we?” She tilted her chin toward the door. “Go on, open it. I left it unlocked.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia shook her head in amusement, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, and set her hand flat against the smooth wood. Annalisa practically vibrated with excitement, bouncing in place on the balls of her feet. With a firm push, Adrasteia opened the door, the hinges squeaking ever so slightly as the heavy wooden panel swung inward. Annalisa also squeaked ever so slightly, eagerly gripping her sister’s arm as they stepped into the room. A quiet settled over them as they stood, Adrasteia silently taking in her surroundings while Annalisa held her breath, gradually turning a more vibrant shade of red with each passing second.</p>
<p>It was the same as it had been, and yet completely different. Everything she’d known as a child was still there, in essence, albeit replaced by something more modern. More mature. All of it fitting for a young woman of Nobility.</p>
<p>Adrasteia slipped out of Annalisa’s grasp and walked to the large, opulent bed situated in the middle of the wall. She ran her fingers lightly over the carved frame, the wood carefully finished, each of the four posts expertly carved into a spiraling column. The bedlinens were highly refined, dyed a sumptuous red-violet, and tucked beneath a silken, pearl colored coverlet. Curtains of the same smooth material, only this time accented by beautiful golden-yellow embroidery, hung around the entire perimeter of the raised platform on which the frame was set. Velvet ribbons matching the linens held the curtains open and away from the shining bronze candlesticks, which were nearly as tall as the bedposts. Heaped against the headboard was a mound of pillows, more than she had ever seen in one place, all resting against a round bolster than ran the full width of the mattress.</p>
<p>“This is stunning, but what am I to do with all of these pillows?”</p>
<p>Annalisa shrugged. “Whatever you wish. I recommend cuddling them when your lover is unavailable for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Right.” She smirked, throwing her sister a knowing glance and moving on to the rest of the room. A small writing desk, fully stocked with all of the necessary accoutrements, sat between the fireplace and the large, glazed window. A simple settee waited beneath the window, framed by floor length curtains to mirror the bedcurtains, these tied back with golden cord. The bookshelf was the same as the one she’d known in her youth, as was the wardrobe. The wooden screen, with its intricately painted panels, which created a makeshift dressing area, was very new.</p>
<p>“Everything is so,” Adrasteia paused, studying the privacy screen, searching for the right word. “<em>Regal</em>. So elegant. Even when the object is something understated. None of it feels as though it should belong to me.” It was overwhelming, standing there amidst so much richness. She had long since grown used to the simple life of a royal scribe, that minimalistic existence where only the most essential of needs were met. Turning back toward her sister, she smiled weakly and let out a slow breath. “This will take some getting used to.”</p>
<p>A curious expression had settled on Annalisa’s face, and she did not respond, a small crease formed between her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Adrasteia asked, genuinely concerned by her sister’s unexpected silence. Blinking, Annalisa looked up and flashed a brilliant grin, her expression relaxing.</p>
<p>“Yes, in fact, there is,” she replied, pouting exaggeratedly. “I am wondering where Vasco has gone. I asked for him to meet us here as soon as he was made aware of our arrival. And yet,” she gestured broadly to the room. “We have neither sight nor sign of him.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a raucous pounding of feet came echoing from down the hallway, followed quickly by a very winded man in black and silver livery bursting into the room, arms laden with what looked like stacks of fabric, narrowly avoiding a collision with Annalisa as his shoes slipped on the smooth floor.</p>
<p>“My deepest apologies,” the man panted, gasping breaths punctuating his words. “I shall tender my resignation at once for being so abhorrently late. My tardiness is a slight that cannot be overstated or ignored and –”</p>
<p>Annalisa rejected his plea with a wave of her hand. “Nonsense, as usual, Vasco. You are here now and appear to have everything I have asked you to bring. We still have more than enough time, so long as we do not continue to dawdle, we should be able to depart exactly on time.”</p>
<p>The man, Vasco, bowed as deeply as his armful of items would allow. “Of course, Miss Annalisa. You are as kind and forgiving as always.” Straightening, he turned and bowed a second time, just as deeply, to the flabbergasted scribe. “Miss Adrasteia,” he said with genuine, effusive warmth. “It is a pleasure to see you again. My, how you have grown.”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely to see you, as well, Vasco,” Adrasteia said with a light laugh. She gestured toward his bundle of cloth. “Can I help you with those?”</p>
<p>The steward shook his head vigorously, a lock of his graying hair falling across his forehead. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I would not dream of ever asking you to inconvenience yourself in such a way.” As he spoke, the bottom pieces of the pile started to slip out of his arms, threatening to take the whole stack with it. Hurriedly, he leaned forward to catch the would-be runaways and rushed to the bed, where he attempted to carefully set the bundle atop the mattress.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Vasco was not completely successful, and half of the pile slid unceremoniously off of the bed and into a heap on the floor. Adrasteia rushed over to help restore order.</p>
<p>“I insist, Vasco,” Adrasteia said, not unkindly, when the older man attempted to protest. She held one of the items out before her and looked at it curiously. “Is this… a dress? Are these <em>all</em> dresses?”</p>
<p>“They are,” Annalisa said, picking up the last of the clothes and laying them out on the bed. “They are possible options for you tonight, in the event you do not prefer what I have selected for you.” She grinned mischievously at Adrasteia then held out her hand toward Vasco. “I trust you have brought it with you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Miss Annalisa,” Vasco replied, reaching into the pocked of his jerkin and removing a small velvet bag, which he reverently handed to Annalisa. “As you have requested.”</p>
<p>Annalisa’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she carefully reached into the bag and pulled out a delicate silver mirror. She offered it to Adrasteia, who dutifully wiped her hands on her pinafore before accepting it. Green jadestones were seated at regular intervals into an elegant filigree surrounding a flawless oval of glass. The swirling design continued down and around the handle, teardrop shaped gems of gradually decreasing size cascaded along the silver trail. It was beautiful, unlike any other item Adrasteia had ever seen, and the way the jade seemed to glow from within immediately revealed to her that there was no other mirror like it.</p>
<p>“This is a Charm,” she said in surprise, tearing her eyes away from the mirror to look at her sister. “How did you come to have this? Charms are only provided to existing Noble Houses. They are gifts from the Crown.”</p>
<p>Annalisa beamed. “And this was a gift from the Crown, as all of the others have been. I have already told you I have earned the Queen’s favor. I do not say such things to overstate my accomplishments or make my efforts seem more successful than they are. The party we will host next week is more or less a formality, as demonstrated by the fact that you are holding the Jade Mirror. We would not have been given this if Kendra were <em>not</em> planning to elevate our House. There would be no point to it, as we would not be allowed to keep it were we to stay a common house.”</p>
<p>“This is unbelievably impressive, Annalisa,” Adrasteia said with a wide grin. “I am unable to express how proud I am of your successes. What does our new House Charm do?”</p>
<p>“Take a look in the mirror and see for yourself?”</p>
<p>Adrasteia hesitated. “But I could not possibly do such a thing. Tradition dictates that the Head of House or the heir apparent is to be the recipient of a House Charm. It is yours by right and it is not for me to use.”</p>
<p>“And as it is mine, it is also my decision to allow my sister the opportunity to enjoy one of the last vestiges of magic in this world. Go on, then. Look into the Mirror.”</p>
<p>“What will I see?”</p>
<p>“If it works, the Mirror will present you with your reflection in a garment unlike what you are currently wearing. And, if you so desire, it will bring the item into existence, as real as any other.”</p>
<p>“Should you not like what the Mirror has to offer you, Miss Adrasteia,” Vasco added, indicating the variety of dresses laid out on the bed. “There are a number of already more tangible options for you to choose from.”</p>
<p>“Those were supposed to be to provide you with a few things for your wardrobe when you come home for good,” Annalisa explained. “But one or two of them should be sufficient for this evening, if necessary. Provided they fit. Which would be a problem if they do not.” She frowned, her nose wrinkling in concern. “Perhaps it is best for you to accept what the Mirror shows you.”</p>
<p>Drawing a breath to calm her nerves, Adrasteia lifted the Mirror, holding it at arm’s length to capture as much of her image as possible. She was just beginning to look into the glass when she paused and turned her attention back to Annalisa. “When you say it will ‘bring the item into existence,’ do you mean it will make the dress appear as I see it? Or does it appear elsewhere, and I would need to change my clothing?”</p>
<p>“I –” Annalisa blinked. “I am not sure. I have not yet used it myself and, now that I think on it, the Queen’s description <em>was</em> somewhat vague. I would expect that it would replace what you were currently wearing.”</p>
<p>“Where would <em>those</em> go, then? Do they disappear, lost forever in some magical ether? Or perhaps the new, magically acquired clothing is placed <em>over</em> what is already worn? It would not be reasonable for me to wear my scribe’s robes beneath a gown.”</p>
<p>“What does the Scarlet Cloth, held by House Nevrakis, do with whatever it is that it cleans?”</p>
<p>“I do not know; I have never seen the Cloth in use.”</p>
<p>“Would it matter if your scribe’s robes were sacrificed for the greater good of a more fashionable outfit?” Annalisa grinned teasingly. Adrasteia was not amused, and she shot her sister a stony glance.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be the one who explains to Kana why I need replacement robes?”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Annalisa sighed. “You take things too seriously sometimes, Adrasteia. To be safe, why not use this time to also test out your new privacy screen and remove your robes before using the Mirror? Vasco, divert your gaze.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, Miss Annalisa,” the steward readily replied, turning his back toward the already obscured dressing area. Slipping behind the screen, Adrasteia set the mirror down on the small table next to the wardrobe and quickly undid the ties on her pinafore, carefully draping it on the corner of the wooden barrier. The simple, beige colored dress followed soon after. Kicking off her worn slippers, she retrieved the Mirror and once again took a moment to collect herself. She was about to use a magical charm, gifted to her House by the Queen, to dress for an event she never expected to attend -- the Royal Masquerade.</p>
<p>Lifting the Mirror, she looked into the shining glass, noticing the pink of her cheeks and brightness in her eyes brought about by her excitement. For a tense moment, nothing happened, and her reflection gazed back at her in all her unclothed glory. She was about to report the experiment as a failure when the image in the glass began to blur, the colors swirling within until there was no recognizing what was being shown. Adrasteia felt her mouth drop open and made no attempt to close it, awed by the magic taking effect. It was not long before the vortex calmed, the image settling until a clear reflection appeared.</p>
<p>A soft gasp escaped her as she stared at her likeness in the Mirror. Her hair, still in loose curls of warm, chestnut brown, was held back from her face by sparkling diamond and sapphire pins. A necklace of the similar make glittered at her throat.</p>
<p>Then, there was the dress.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see all of it in the Mirror, and she still wore only her chemise and corset when she looked down at herself. Not that she expected to see anything else, but the image was so lifelike, she needed to be sure. It was unlike anything she’d ever worn before. Rich, dark blue silk lined with satin of pure white sat low across her shoulders. Delicate embroidery, shimmering so magnificently it looked as though it had been made with thread of pure gold, decorated the bodice and neckline. Golden lace trimmed sleeves which belled out from the elbow and fell in layers to just above her wrist.</p>
<p>Her reflection mimicked her movements as she trailed a hand along the neckline of the dress. Where she felt only the warmth of her own skin, the Charm showed the subtle movement of fabric where her fingers caught the material. She looked so elegant, so <em>regal</em>; it was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>Could it really be that way? Could she belong among the elite? She had never thought much about being nobility, wanting nothing beyond going back to the life she’d known outside of the library. Becoming something more was not important.</p>
<p>But now… now she wondered if, just maybe, “something more” was worth pursuing. Her heart ached for a split second as she realized how much she longed for the opportunity to be more than she had been allowed to be, and that moment was all the Jade Mirror needed.</p>
<p>Without warning, the jadestones began to glow, startling Adrasteia so terribly she nearly dropped the Charm. She stared wide-eyed at her reflection, which smiled back at her serenely. Then, with a wink, her mirror image disappeared in a flash of light. A torrent of flickering sparks burst out of the mirror, surrounding her in a veritable storm of magical energy, swirling around her like autumn leaves caught in the wind. Her shoulders rolled back, and she choked out a gasp, the ties of her stays tightening, forcing the breath out of her lungs. The discomfort was brief, distracted as she was by the tingling sensation that coursed throughout her body. Excitement bubbled within her as the gown began to materialize, the weight of it settling on her frame. She felt the smoothness of the fabric, the lift from the heels of her boots, the cool sensation of the jewelry against her skin.</p>
<p>Gradually, the sparks of magic faded away and the world stilled. Lifting the mirror, she once again examined her reflection, only this time the glass displayed no illusion. Adrasteia’s heart beating so hard against her chest she thought it might pound straight through. The sensation from the effects of the Charm lingered on her skin, the air around her still charged with power. She looked down at the dress that how enveloped her body, the dress that had, moments before, existed only in her reflection. Her hands shook as she tentatively touched the fabric of her skirts, tracing the outline of the golden embroidery, feeling the blue and white silks slip beneath her fingertips. A breath she hadn’t realized she was holding rushed out from between her lips, pulling a trill of laughter along with it.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god</em>.”</p>
<p>“Adrasteia?” Annalisa asked, reminding Adrasteia that others were waiting to see what the Jade Mirror could do. Gripping the Charm in her hands, she drifted out from behind the screen, unable to keep the giddy smile from her face. Annalisa’s eyes went wide, and Vasco sputtered in awe beside her. “Oh my <em>god</em>,” Annalisa squealed, echoing her Adrasteia’s own reaction. She rushed across the room, circling around Adrasteia to look at her more closely. “You look <em>amazing</em>. Absolutely stunning! Look at this! Look at <em>this</em>!” She excitedly ran her fingers over a belt of sapphires and diamonds glimmering in the firelight before gasping when she realized it matched the necklace that rested around her sister’s neck. “You are going to draw so much attention. We will have to smuggle in a tree branch for you to use when fending off your would-be suitors.”</p>
<p>“You certainly have grown up, Miss Adrasteia,” Vasco said with an almost paternal pride, having finally regained the use of his voice. “It is difficult to believe you are the same young girl who would hide books in her lap to read at the dinner table.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia laughed. “Perhaps I was always meant for a life at the library and now I am merely playing dress up.”</p>
<p>Annalisa’s expression grew serious, and she took Adrasteia by the shoulders. “Adrasteia, none of us are <em>meant</em> for anything. Our lives are a string of chances and what happens to us depends on what we decide to do in those moments. Were everything else about you and me exactly the same, but had <em>I</em> been the adopted child, I have no doubt that you would be a strong-willed and clever lady of House Rosario. Probably even more so than myself.”</p>
<p>Adrasteia’s cheeks reddened, and for a moment she was at a loss for words. “Thank you, Annalisa, but I could never have been more capable than you. Though I would have liked the opportunity to try.”</p>
<p>“You could be. I’ve seen it in you, the cleverness of the fox. You embody the very spirit of our House as though you were born into it. I see it now, even as you doubt yourself.” Looking into her sister’s eyes, she paused, narrowing her own slightly in thought. Resolve burned in her gaze and she gave a firm nod. “And you will have the chance to prove it to everyone. I will see to that. But not until tomorrow! Or the day after, depending on how well your night goes.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the way Adrasteia playfully rolled her eyes, Annalisa turned to Vasco. “Prepare the carriage, please, and make sure our invitations and the Queen’s are in the cab, so we do not forget them. Oh! And the masks! Those should –” She whirled back around, aghast, hands pressed to her cheeks. “<em>Your mask</em>! I had picked one out for you to go with one of the more generic dress options, but it will never do for what you’re wearing now.”</p>
<p>“There’s always this,” Adrasteia said with a shrug, lifting the Jade Mirror and waving it. “Will it work twice in such a short period of time?” Not waiting for an answer, she looked into the glass. As before, her reflection stared back at her, unchanged and she thought she might simply have to use the mask Annalisa purchased for her. She had begun to lower the Mirror in defeat when the image blurred, the storm of colors raging once again. The image calmed more quickly than the last time and she soon saw her likeness donning an elegantly simple mask of deep blue. Turning her head to the side, she was surprised to watch the color shift, sparkling both a cool silver and warm gold depending on the direction of the light. It was beautiful and understated, a perfect complement to the gown.</p>
<p>With another wink from the reflection, the gemstones glowed as if lit from within, and a flurry of magic poured out of the Mirror. Annalisa gave a little yelp of surprise as the sparks swirled around her sister’s face. Adrasteia closed her eyes, letting the Charm’s enchantment work, and it wasn’t long before the power eased, the mask tied securely in place with long silk ribbons that mingled with the curls of her hair.</p>
<p>Adrasteia looked to the others. “Well? How does it look?” Annalisa stared in wide-eyed awe. Vasco, however, seemed less surprised by the display of magic, still standing by placidly, a proud smile on his lips. This wasn’t something she had much time to contemplate, as her sister soon broke free of her stupor and inched closer, curiously peering up at the new accessory.</p>
<p>“It – I – It’s perfect. I cannot find fault with it,” Annalisa said, gently resting her hand on Adrasteia’s chin and turning her head from side to side. “It is as if it was created specifically for you. Which, in a way, I suppose it was.” She took a few steps back, her eyes taking in the entirety of the Mirror’s efforts. “Phenomenal,” she breathed, then broke into a wide grin. “House Rosario is going to take this Court by storm. And it will be my privilege to stand by your side while we change the world. But first! You can stand by <em>my</em> side and help me change my dress, because I cannot go in <em>this</em> when you look like <em>that</em>. I would bring you down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a maid for this?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t hired one yet.” Taking Adrasteia’s hand, Annalisa pulled her toward the door. “Prepare the carriage please, Vasco. Thank you!” Adrasteia barely had time to hand the Jade Mirror to the steward before she was dragged unceremoniously down the hall to her sister’s room. The older man chuckled, shaking his head as he left to carry out her sister’s request, the sound filling her heart with a warmth she had nearly forgotten, and she smiled to herself.</p>
<p>She was home again, with her family again, and for the first time in a very long time, she was truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>